


第24章 深夜练车 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [3]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498
Kudos: 2





	第24章 深夜练车 完整版

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】

岳小川又要朗诵现代诗，楚天长猛地抬手，勾住线条优美的窄腰，二人如华尔兹般转了一圈，摔在床上。  
岳小川咯咯笑着，环上他的后颈，“楚先生，我还没去体检呢。”  
“我给你检，”楚天长压低声音，缓缓凑近，直到两人的鼻尖亲密接触，“你每天在我身边晃来晃去，不就是欠收拾吗？”  
“鹿茸片泡酒，喝上火了吧？”岳小川慢慢撩起他的T恤，用指尖沿着他脊柱的肌肤跳舞，而后热情如火地主动吻上去，差点把T恤从他健硕的肩上撕开。  
“等等，”楚天长将二人的衣物叠好，动作迅速而熟练，如男装店营业员，“不是我控制不住强迫症，而是衣服乱堆的话，会有不规则的褶子。”  
“……不用解释，我习惯了。”  
两个柔软的舌尖慢悠悠磨蹭着，吻由浅入深，彼此的呼吸渐渐急促。岳小川的脚趾先是在楚天长小腿肚上撩拨，又曲起长腿一路攀爬，恶意地划过腰肌，同时挺起腰部，用下身磨蹭着他的胯间。  
“这么主动？”楚天长松开被吻至艳红的唇瓣，轻笑道。  
“其实，我精力还挺旺盛的。至于持久度嘛，大概练一练就好。我觉得，我也能做1……”  
岳小川的手又往楚天长尾骨处摸，被粗暴挥开：“跟我在一起，你就别想在上面了。”  
“就一次怎么样？”  
楚天长不知想到什么，忽然笑了，抱住岳小川在床上翻滚半周，“行，让你在上面，自己动吧。”  
岳小川只好慵懒地轻摆纤腰，跨坐在楚天长大腿上，用手套弄起那根早已勃发的巨物。他总是忍不住想去含住它，又觉得每次都是自己主动口交，太过卑微。  
楚天长将一只手臂垫在脑后，好整以暇地观察他，同时将安全套夹在指间递过去。  
“其实，”岳小川轻启贝齿，将它衔在两瓣红唇间撕开，“我不介意你射在里面。”  
“不健康，可能会尿路感染。”  
“哦。”岳小川垂下头，帮手里滚烫硬挺的小楚穿好衣服，将大量润滑剂涂在上面，艰难坐了下去。  
随着穴口一点点吞没硕大肉刃，胀痛和快意的电流一齐顺着脊髓攀升。他难耐地昂起头，宛如濒死的天鹅，纤细漂亮的背肌间现出一道迷人的背沟线。  
“嗯……”细碎缱绻的呻吟溢出唇边。  
岳小川的动作有些生疏，因为很少用骑乘，楚天长喜欢占据主动。  
“慢慢动，不着急……别把我坐废了。”楚天长轻轻扶住他的腰，另一只手来到粉嘟嘟湿哒哒的肉棒前端，握住后用指腹刮蹭龟头，享受着在高热内壁中融化的快感。  
在岳小川的身子落下时，楚天长也配合地向上挺腰，圆润的臀肉和胯骨碰撞出清脆的拍打声。  
和有情人做快乐事，总是能很快攀上高潮。岳小川浑身发红，双唇无意识地微张，舌尖都伸出来了，在起伏中用后穴狠狠压榨体内硬挺的器官。  
随着一阵死命的绞紧和推挤，他放声呻吟，马上又捂住嘴，射在楚天长胸腹部。  
岳小川的确精力旺盛，马克沁重机枪似的，有一点还远远溅在楚天长下巴上。  
“啪——”楚天长恼怒地拍打他的屁股，却鬼使神差，伸出舌尖把那点白液扫进口中，涩涩的。  
武行体力都好，岳小川不知疲惫，还在他身上快乐起伏。表情开心极了，乐颠颠地像在游乐场玩旋转木马。  
楚天长胡乱擦净上身，怕岳小川下一波直接射在自己脸上，猛地起身将他压住，换了姿势。  
“你不累吗？”  
“这么快乐的事，怎么会累呢。”岳小川顺从地缠上对方的腰，在大肆挞伐中快活地喘息，又不得不压抑音量。  
楚天长用力顶上他体内的弱点，每次抽离，后穴都像挽留般收紧，粘稠的水声充斥着整个房间。  
想到竟然舔食了男人的体液，楚天长一阵懊恼，觉得吃亏，便狠狠吻住岳小川。舌尖轻易撬开贝齿，缠了上去，在令人窒息的深吻中互相交换、品尝彼此。  
“啊啊……用力点，干死我吧……对就是那……”岳小川脸上，是某种近乎于痴迷的神情，仿佛在参与献祭。他的心智似乎被肉欲侵蚀，随着操干扭动起舞。  
楚天长把他翻过来，伏在他背上，轻轻啃咬颈后的肌肤，指挥腰间肌肉用力挺进曼妙的穴道。像要把他钉死在床板上，狠命戳刺敏感的内壁深处，  
射出前，楚天长忽然直起身，扯下套子，播种似的将灼热液体洒在细瘦却充满力量感的背部。  
“嗯……”岳小川扭动着呻吟，似乎连被射在背上也有快感。  
雪肤点缀着片片白浊，有种叫人沉迷的淫靡之美。

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】


End file.
